Kradam iPod Challenge!
by Gnellaa
Summary: Got this from a forum. Put your iPod in shuffle!


I found this in a forum somewhere. The rules are:

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.** I'm picking Kradam. Kris Allen and Adam Lambert.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it s over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

I'm not really good at these kind of things, but I guess the songs helped me. Nice suffle! lol

**If I Can't Have You - Adam Lambert**

"Kris, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I just...wasn't expecting that," Kris replied.

Adam scratched his head, "I know...but you know it's true," he giggled.

"Shut up," Kris frowned, "Of course I know," he laid his head on Adam's chest.

Adam stayed in silence. "Are you gonna be my babe?" he asked then, teasily.

Kris went red, "Yeah," he whispered softly, "I don't want anybody else, baby, you know that."

"I know," Adam said.

--------------------

**We Are The Champions - Adam Lambert and Kris Allen ft. Queen**

"The winner of American Idol 2009 is...," Ryan started, with suspense, "Kris Allen!"

----

"Congratulations!" Adam sang cheerly, backstage.

"Thanks," Kris grinned, "You deserve it, though"

"Aww, c'mon! Don't say that and enjoy your title!"

"But..."

"Really, Kris, I knew it was gonna be a close race. It wasn't a competition anymore."

Kris sighed, "Thanks, man."

--------------------

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift**

"Kris?" Adam has found him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...," he answered softly, not convincing Adam.

"You're not," he frowned, "What happened?"

"Katy," he sighed.

Adam bit his lip, "Did you both...fight again?"

"She's crazy! I don't know what's wrong with her lately."

"Aw, man, I'm so sorry," he hugged his friend, "Why don't you talk with her? Like, for real."

"I don't know...," he said, "I don't think it will work. This...relation, I mean."

"What? Why do you say that? Do you...like someone else or something?"

"You know...yeah, I do," Kris admitted, "I like other person. He...is the best."

"He?"

"_You_"

--------------------

**About A Girl - The Academy Is...**

"Hey, Kris," Adam entered to the room.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing."

"Really? Dude, Idol is not even over yet!" he laughed, "Why are you stressing yourself?"

"I like writting. Don't you?" Kris replied innocently.

Adam thought for a moment, "Let's say I'm not...really good at lyrics," he laughed.

"I don't think so," Kris protested, "Have you ever tried?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. What are you writing, anyways?" he tried to change the subject.

"A song," Kris joked.

"I know that, Kris! What about?"

"A girl," he winked.

"Katy?"

Kris smirked slowly, "Something like that..."

--------------------

**I Can't Make You Love Me - Allison Iraheta**

"I do," Adam answered, "I love him," sighting.

Brad grinned a little, "But he's married, man."

"That's the problem, Brad," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, then, what do you want me to do? I can't make him gay. Or...can I?" he asked more to himself than to Adam, wondering.

Adam didn't find the joke as funny, "Oh, please."

"Look, man," he started again, "You can't do anything, I'm sorry to burst your bubble," he drank water, "If you really love him, let him go," he winked.

Adam bit his lip, "I guess...you're right," he sighed disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

--------------------

**Now That We're Done - Metro Station**

"It's over!" she yelled, "I'm tired of you and your lies and...everything! Just leave me alone!"

"Katy, wait, please," Kris begged.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted and went to her room, shooting the door behind her.

----

"I'll see you tomorrow with your lawyer," Katy said.

"Okay," Kris managed to say. He was broken.

Once Katy left, Kris called Adam.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Adam."

"Kris? What happened?" he asked noticing his voice.

"I'm done with Katy...She wants the divorce."

"What!?"

"I'll explain you later, but for now....can I stay in your home?"

"Sure, baby."

--------------------

**Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) - Green Day**

"Adam," Kris whispered.

"Yes?"

"What is gonna happen to us after Idol?" he was laying on Adam's chest, on the bed. They were in the top 2.

"I don't know," he said sincere.

Kris bit his lip, "I don't want to be away from you."

"Me either, baby," he sighed, "Don't worry, okay? I know everything's gonna be fine at the end."

Kris grinned, "Thank you."

"For what?" Adam giggled.

"For everything."

--------------------

**Heartless - Kris Allen**

"She was cheating on me," Kris replied to Adam's question.

"What!?" he was shocked, "But, no, what!?" speechless.

"I...I don't know," he said with a tear falling through his cheek, "But, for now, can I stay with you? I don't have anywhere to go."

"Of course!" he hugged Kris friendly.

"Thanks, Adam."

"That girl's a bitch," Adam said. He just couldn't handle seeing his best friend like that.

"Shhh," Kris said softly, "Let's not talk about her."

Adam giggled a little, "Okay, I'm sorry."

--------------------

**I Make You Crazy - Adam Lambert**

"Ohh, damn, Adam," Kris moaned.

Adam smirked, panting, "How does that feel, baby?"

"Good...so, so good," he said wit a heavy sigh.

Stroking even faster, Adam kissed Kris' lips hungrily, "Yeah?"

"Damn right," he moaned louder.

Adam kissed him again, licking every inch of his mouth now, "You taste like a god, bitch," he said. He went down, then, licking his top.

"Ugh, Lambert. You drive me fucking nuts,"

"I know, I know," he smirked.

--------------------

**Lullabye - Fall Out Boy**

"Are you asleep already?" Adam whispered.

"No"

"You can't sleep?" he asked again bitting his lip.

Kris sighed, "Nah, what about you?"

"Can't either," Adam said, "Would you like me to sing something for you?" he asked, giggling.

"Like a...lullaby?"

"Why not?" He stood up and went to Kris' bed, giving him a little peck.

-------------------------------------------

Leave a comment! (;

Thanks for reading.


End file.
